


Compare and Contrast

by rsadelle



Category: Keen Eddie
Genre: Bickering, Dom/sub, F/M, M/M, Multi, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 11:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11850459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsadelle/pseuds/rsadelle
Summary: "Yeah, no, dude," Monty says. "I do actually like it."





	Compare and Contrast

"Good morning, Inspector."

Monty nods. "Good morning, Miss."

Fiona ignores Eddie and points at a cupboard. "Inspector, someone has put my cereal out of my reach. Would you get it down for me, please?"

"Certainly, Miss."

"Come on," Eddie says, "that was funny."

Monty takes down the cereal box and hands it to Fiona.

Fiona says, "Thank you, Inspector," politely, and, "It was not funny," sharply.

"It was funny," Eddie says. He throws his grin at Monty. "Come on, it was funny." He shakes his head. "And you don't have to do what she asks you to."

"He likes it," Fiona says.

Eddie gives her a skeptical look, then turns it on Monty.

"Yeah, no, dude," Monty says. "I do actually like it."

They have police work to do, so they leave the flat, but Eddie asks about it when they're sitting in the parked car waiting for their suspect to do something.

"You really like it? When Fiona asks you to do things?"

"Yeah," Monty says. "What's not to like? She's nice to me." He peers across the street at the still silent and unexciting house. "Plus, you know, I think about it."

"You think about it?" Eddie asks cautiously.

"Oh, yeah. The contrast, for sure. If you went down on her, she'd be all growly and mean, you know," Monty makes claws out of his hands to demonstrate, "but then if I went down on her, she'd be all soft and nice to me."

Eddie chokes on his coffee.

Monty gives him a concerned look. "You all right there?"

Eddie's saved from the conversation by their suspect leaving the house.

*

Eddie comes into the kitchen to find Fiona sitting at a table set for three and Monty at the stove with a frilly apron on over his suit minus coat and tie. "What's this?"

Monty looks up at him. "I'm making dinner." He gestures at the table with a spoon. "It'll be ready in a minute."

Eddie sits and raises his eyebrows. "You're making dinner."

"Yes," Fiona says. "I asked the Inspector if he would like to come for dinner, and he insisted on cooking for both of us." She makes a face at Eddie.

Eddie returns the look with interest.

Monty fills Fiona's plate first. "Miss."

"Thank you, Inspector."

Monty fills Eddie's plate second, a third for himself, and then takes off his apron and joins them.

"Hey, this is actually really good," Eddie says after he tastes it.

"Thank you," Monty says.

"You could be polite about it," Fiona says.

"I was polite! That was a compliment."

Fiona points her fork at him across the table. "You made it sound like you couldn't imagine him making a anything good."

Eddie turned his attention to Monty. "I just didn't know you could cook!"

"I think it's delicious," Fiona says to Monty. She pairs it with a sneer at Eddie.

Eddie sneers back, but the food is too good to keep up with the hostilities.

There's a cheesecake for dessert so good that Eddie swears Fiona moans when she bites into it.

"Inspector," Fiona says, when she's most of the way through her slice. "this is the most delicious thing I've ever eaten."

Monty looks exceedingly pleased with himself. "Thank you, Miss."

"Certainly better than anything Nigel could have made." Eddie smirks. "Speaking of things anyone could do better than Nigel, Pippin here has been thinking about going down on you."

Monty chokes on a bite of cheesecake.

Fiona turns a very pale pink, then she asks, "Is that true, Inspector?"

Monty looks at Eddie in a silent appeal he ignores, then says, "Well, that is, yes, Miss."

Fiona's blush deepens.

"He's also been thinking about me going down on you," Eddie throws in.

Fiona turns an angry look on him. "That would never happen."

Eddie shrugs and takes another bite of the cheesecake. "You don't know what you're missing."

"Inept fumbling, I'm sure," Fiona shoots back.

"I guess you'll never know," Eddie says with a smirk.

"I can guess," Fiona says.

Monty keeps looking from one of them to the other.

"Okay," Eddie says. "It's your loss." He grins at her as he eats the end of his cheesecake.

"I very much doubt that." Fiona tips her chin up. "As if I would ever let you touch me anyway."

Eddie stands up. "Are you sure about that?"

"Yes," Fiona says.

"We'll see," Eddie says, and then he sweeps her out of her chair and over his shoulder.

"Eddie!" Fiona shouts his name and swats at him, but her protest falls short of anything that would make him let her go.

In one movement, he tips her down onto the couch and kneels in front of her. He has his hands up under her skirt before she can draw another breath. "He's been thinking about the comparison too." Eddie looks up at her, challenge written all across his face. "Don't you want to see how we're different when it comes to this?"

"I can imagine." Fiona's breath comes out in gasps, and she doesn't protest when Eddie slides her panties down her legs, or when Monty kneels down on the floor next to him.

"You don't have to imagine," Eddie says. "We can show you."

"Yeah," Monty says. "Yeah, yeah, we can definitely do that."

Eddie pushes Fiona's skirt up over her hips and puts his mouth between her legs. He isn't gentle. He eats her out ferociously, lips and tongue working hard against her while she presses a hand to the top of his head like she can't decide whether to push him away or hold him closer.

Fiona comes with a strangled gasp. Then she fists her hand in Eddie's hair and pulls him away from her.

Eddie smirks at her, then licks his lips. "See, sweetheart, I knew you would like that."

Fiona lets go of Eddie's hair and pushes him away with a hand to his forehead. Eddie rolls with the movement and pushes himself to his feet, then settles in next to her on the couch.

"Inspector," Fiona says, "would you please show Eddie that it's possible to please a woman while still being gentle."

"Yeah," Monty says, his eyes glazing over with lust even more than they already had. "Yes, Miss."

"So you admit I pleased you," Eddie says.

"Shut up Eddie," Fiona snaps.

Monty puts his mouth on Fiona. He goes slow, everything soft and careful while he takes his turn.

Fiona gently runs her hand through his hair and closes her eyes. She lets out a soft sigh when Monty makes her come.

"See?" Fiona says after a moment, still carding her hand through Monty's hair. "That was very nice, Inspector."

Monty rests his head on her thigh. "Thank you, Miss."

"Yeah, all right," Eddie says. He unzips his cock and takes his cock out. "My turn. Come on."

Fiona blinks at him. "You can't mean you want me to touch you."

"Yeah, of course I do." Eddie smirks at her. "It's not going to suck itself."

Fiona wrinkles up her nose. "You're disgusting." She looks down. "The Inspector can do it."

"Oh, you're just going to pawn it off on Pippin? That's hardly fair."

Monty sits up from his lean against Fiona. "Yeah, no, dude, I'm good."

"You sure?" Eddie asks.

Monty licks his lips. "Yeah, yeah, I'm sure." He moves from between Fiona's legs to between Eddie's.

"I was right," Fiona says.

"Give it a rest," Eddie says when Monty goes down on him. "I don't want to listen to you during this."

"You liked it just fine a minute ago."

"A minute ago I wasn't getting my dick sucked."

Monty is very good at giving head. He goes down far, uses his tongue, makes everything nice and wet. Wetter when Eddie comes and Monty holds it in his mouth for a moment before swallowing around him.

"Man," Eddie says after, "if I'd known you could do that, this partnership might have been different from the beginning."

"I did take you to a swingers club," Monty points out.

"There is that," Eddie admits. He gestures from Fiona to Monty. "You going to suck him off?"

"No," Fiona says. "Why don't you do it? He's your partner."

"Because in case you haven't noticed," Eddie says, "you're the only one here who hasn't gone down on someone else. Fair is fair."

While they argue, Monty takes out his cock and starts to stroke himself, looking from one to the other of them like he's watching a tennis match take place over his head.

"Fair? Is it fair that I have to share my flat with you and your dog? Is it fair that you are ruining this evening with your very presence?"

"Sweetheart," Eddie says, "we're not talking about how your mom rented this 'flat' to me or how Pete and I have every right to be here. We're talking about the fact that you aren't taking your turn."

"Oh, taking turns, are we? May I remind you whose turn it was to do the shopping this week? May I remind you who did not do the shopping and made me late to work three days this week because I had to stop to buy something?"

Eddie shrugs. "Hey, it's not my fault you can't get going on time."

At their feet, Monty comes with a groan. It stops the bickering as Eddie and Fiona both watch him stroke himself through it.

"See?" Fiona says. "The Inspector was perfectly fine on his own."

"Yeah," Monty says. He looks down at himself, at both of them and lets out a contented sigh. "That's easily in my top five sexual experiences. Top three even."

Fiona turns her smug triumph on Eddie. "You see, you should listen to me more often."

"Uh-huh," Eddie says. "So what do you have to say about how you're not very giving in bed?"

Fiona scowls at him, stands, and stomps off to her room. Eddie and Monty watch her go. It's a nice view.

"Top three, really?" Eddie asks.

"Oh, yeah," Monty says. He looks a little dopey and soft around the edges. "Going down on both of you, the passion in your arguing. Phenomenal sex."

"You're a sick man," Eddie says. "Clean up. I'll get you a blanket. You can sleep on the couch."

"Thanks, dude." Monty eyes him speculatively. "Maybe in the morning you two can, you know, fill up the rest of the top three."

Eddie considers it for a moment, then grins. "You get to suggest it to Fiona."

"Yeah," Monty says, his eyes glazing over. "Yeah, sure, dude."

Eddie throws a blanket at him. "And no jerking off on the couch."

"No," Monty agrees. "I'll wait until I'm on my knees for the two of you."

"You do that."

He does.


End file.
